The Administrative Core is essential to the Center's success, responsible for the coordination and execution of the mentorship and career development plan for COBRE Project Leaders. In performing this function, the Administrative Core will monitor research progress, and assess the goals and accomplishments of COBRE investigators to ensure that they are on track to attain independent investigator status. It will provide administrative support for COBRE investigators, listen and respond to their needs, and, with the help of the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC), advocate for these needs within the institution. It will coordinate the function and capabilities of the Imaging and Behavioral Cores so that they meet the evolving needs of the COBRE investigators. It will communicate with the grants administrator to provide assistance to COBRE investigators in finding and applying for external funding. It will organize bimonthly meetings of COBRE investigators to share data and to identify potential areas for internal collaboration and synergy. The Administrative Core is also responsible for leading the review process for the COBRE pilot grants program and for faculty recruitment efforts. The Administrative Core will organize COBRE sponsored symposia that will be coordinated with the semi-annual external advisory committee (EAC) meetings. These symposia will offer COBRE investigators a chance to present and receive feedback on their own research findings, as well as an opportunity for them to interact with and hear presentations from leading pain researchers outside the institution. Finally, the Administrative Core will be responsible for the fiscal management of the Center and lead the assessment of all COBRE programs to ensure accomplishment of the Center's long-term goals.